


Eskimo Kisses

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Fluff, F/M, Louden Swain - Eskimo, Louden Swain SPN Writing Challenge, Reader Insert, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader puts her feelings out there, all for Chuck to see. And she does it the only way she knows how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I technically wrote my Challenge Piece for @mrswhozeewhatsis #Louden Swain SPN Writing Challenge on Tumblr. BUT, my Spotify did a thing, and Eskimo by Louden Swain started playing. And don’t ask me why, but I had this weird Idea come into my head, and well, I just had to write it down. This is what I wrote.
> 
> This is completely Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. Bold Italics is obviously the song lyrics.

Walking up to the stage, she knew it was now or never. This was her one and only chance, to show the world just what she felt. To show him. If he didn’t realise just how she felt after she finished singing, then she would let it go. But to her, this was his song. Written for him. Taking her seat on the stage, she didn’t look across to him, instead Y/N focused solely on tuning her guitar, and setting her microphone to the right height. She could feel his gaze on her, and knew he was wondering just why she had dragged him to this place, when it held so many memories. When she felt a tap on her arm, she finally looked up, and saw that sound guy was all set, and was now waiting for her ready. Y/N nodded she was ready, and started to strum. Taking a deep breath, she looked across the room, to where he was sitting, and started to sing. **  
**

> _**I once spoke up to a meter maid** _   
>  _**She said she liked the work but not the pay** _   
>  _**Writing tickets while you run away… Afraid** _
> 
> _**I said hey to a polar bear**_  
>  _**He said he liked it here but not over there**_  
>  _**That’s what its like inside a dragon’s lair**_  
>  **_The ice is fading back_ **

He had no clue to why Y/N had dragged him to this place, this place that held so many memories. It was like she wanted to torture him, or herself. But then, she had got up to the stage, and pulled out her guitar. He knew she could play, she often played for him, simple melodies that helped eased his night terrors and panic attacks. But she had never sang to him, not even once despite the numerous attempts on his behalf to get her to. So seeing Y/N up on that stage, about to sing was a surprise. What was even more of a surprise, was when she finally started to play and sing. Listening to the words, he knew. Straight away he knew, the lyrics said it all. Conversations from the past came back to him as she sang, and when she got to the chorus, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

> __**It’s like teaching architecture to an Eskimo  
>  You can show him everything you know,  
>  He’s still gonna build it out of snow  
>  I’m gonna take my long division down to Mexico  
>  Where I can divide … all night**

* * *

***flash back***

“Oh come on, I just sat there and taught you how to do it the right way? And yet you still did it the wrong way! Long division is not that hard!!!”

“Y/N, trying to teach me is like teaching architecture to an Eskimo. The eskimo is still going to build his igloo out of snow, despite you teaching him everything you know. Old habits die hard.”

***end of flash back***

* * *

> **I said hey to an astronaut  
>  ** **He said he wishes he could pick his spot  
>  ** **He said he likes to go out a lot  
>  ** **and not quite make it back**
> 
> __**It’s like teaching architecture to an Eskimo  
>  You can show him everything you know  
>  He still gonna build it out of snow  
>  I’m gonna take my ticket and kick it down to Mexico  
>  Where I’m gonna fly, all night**

Y/N sat there strumming on her guitar, singing the words she wrote for him, and as she sang she remembered. Memories of random days out to places she had always wanted to go. There was the trip to NASA, where she stood in awe as she looked at the old rockets and the decommissioned space suits. She remembered how he talked to about what the stars were like from space, and how being weightless in space wasn’t as fun as Astronauts made it out to be. Then there was time he actually took you into space, but that was another story completely. Memories flooded Y/N’s brain as she sang to the one she loved, and emotion started to overwhelm her. Holding back the tears soon became impossible, and yet she carried on singing, her voice never wavering.

> __**(Been around the world) Been around the world, and I’ve seen  
>  (Know what I mean) Enough to know what I mean  
>  (Ticking in my mind) I got this ticking in my mind**
> 
> _**And its about time** _
> 
> __**Well, alright  
>  I set the record with Joan of Arc  
>  She knew her destiny before the spark  
>  She got the orders, and she played her part**

He watched the tears start to fall, and he wished he could go to her, but he knew he couldn’t. Not until the song was over. So he stood at the bar, as watched as the woman he loved sing from her heart, about the time she met the woman her burned at the stake for being far too stubborn. He listened to her sing about how there was a clock counting down until the end of days, and only now could she hear it. Without even realising it, he made his way to the front of the stage, tears now falling from his own eyes, as she sang the last part to her song. No, that wasn’t right, as she sang the last part to his song. The song was his,meant for him, and only him. Of that he was sure.

> __**It’s like teaching architecture to an Eskimo,  
>  You can show him everything you know,  
>  He’s still gonna build it out of snow  
>  I’m gonna stand with my feet deeply rooted to the  
>  Ground below  
>  I can survive**
> 
> _**All night…** _
> 
> __**It’s like teaching architecture to an Eskimo  
>  You can show him everything you know  
>  He still gonna build it out of snow  
>  I’m gonna take my long division down to Mexico  
>  I can divide … all night**
> 
> _**All night** _

As Y/N finished singing, she played out the last chords, strumming her fingers slowly, before stopping playing completely. She had watched him through misty eyes make her way to her during the song, and now that he was in front of her, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. What if he didn’t get it, what if after she had just done, he still didn’t see her the way she saw him. Closing her eyes, she let herself remember the day that started the journey that led them up to this moment right here.

* * *

*** flash back ***

She hadn’t meant to wander down the creepy looking alley way, and head into that bar, but the sound of soft melancholic guitar playing had caught her attention, and she had to see who or what was producing it. Walking into the bar, she was surprised to find it empty, not even a bartender in sight. She was about to walk back out when a voice started to sing, and she was rooted to the spot. That was the voice of her dreams, the voice she had only ever dreamt about.

*** end of flash back***

* * *

Y/N was brought out of her memories, when a hand landed on her knee, and she felt another cup her cheek. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking down at a smiling, misty eyed scruff of a man, who had the biggest smile on his face. She didn’t need to say anything, his eyes said it all. In his eyes, she saw the truth, and she couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him. That first kiss, was nothing like she imagined, it was better. When they eventually broke apart, he pulled her back to him, only to eskimo kiss her with his nose. Giggling, she finally let herself say the words she hadn’t said in the song.

_“I Love You Chuck.”_


End file.
